The invention relates to communications systems and in particular, to alphanumeric communications over a switching system.
A switching system provides communications access to public networks. One example of a switching system is a PBX. PBX""s eliminate the requirement to wire communication devices directly to a service provider or to another communications device. Rather, the communications devices such as telephones, computers, and facsimile machines have individual connections to the PBX, which in turn provides access to public networks over one or more high-speed communications links.
It is known to provide alphanumeric messaging over a switching system using special devices or systems such as facsimile machines and email software. It is also known to provide limited alphanumeric messaging over telephones connected to the switching system. For example, during an incoming call an alphanumeric display on the telephone could display the phone number of the calling party, the calling party""s name, the calling party""s extension, or any combination of these messages. Unfortunately, there is no effective technique for providing alphanumeric communications between telephones or between other devices not specifically designed for alphanumeric communications.
The present invention advances the art by providing alphanumeric communications over a switching system between telephones and other devices not specifically designed for alphanumeric communications. The present invention comprises a communications circuitry configured to originate a communications connection over the switching system with another device in response to receiving a stimulus, and transmit alphanumeric messages over the communications connection. The another device could be another communications circuitry, a telephone, computer system, or any other device configured to receive and display alphanumeric messages. The communications circuitry can be a stand-alone device or incorporated into any other device including but not limited to, hospital heart monitors, security systems, and fire alarm systems. The stimulus could be a user command entered by a programmed key or a signal generated in response to the occurrence of an event. The communications connection could be a wireless connection or a connection over a wireline.
The present invention also comprises an alphanumeric telephone configured to originate a call connection with another device or another alphanumeric telephone connected to the switching system and exchange alphanumeric messages over the call connection with the another device or alphanumeric telephone. The another device could be the communications circuitry, another telephone, or any device capable of receiving and displaying alphanumeric messages. The alphanumeric telephone includes features such as distinctive alerting for incoming alphanumeric messages, storing of alphanumeric messages, voice call origination from an alphanumeric message, and message receipt confirmation. The call connection could be a wireless connection or a connection over a wireline.
A first advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide alphanumeric communications between telephones connected to a switching system. A second advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide alphanumeric messages over other devices connected to the switching system. For example, the communications circuitry could be incorporated into a heart monitor. Upon detection of an irregular heartbeat, the communications circuitry originates a call connection to a telephone at the nurse""s station and transmits an alphanumeric message related to the patient""s condition over the call connection to the telephone. In another example, the communications circuitry could be included in a security system. Upon detection of movement by a motion sensor the communications circuitry originates a call connection to a telephone or computer system at the central security office and transmits an alphanumeric message over the call connection to the computer system or telephone.
In the context of the present invention a communications connection could be a physical communications connection such as over a wireline, could be a communications path such as between wireless devices, or could be an association such as the associated ports of a packet connection.